


Flowers and Thoughts

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, ages ago, aura connection between partners?, blows dust off old fic, first posted on Tumblr, fluff sap, maybe mindreading?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are these?”</p><p>There was a shuffle from the top bunk as Ruby poked her head over the edge.</p><p>“They’re flowers!”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that.” With a frown Weiss brushed a few pink petals off her pillow. “But why are they shedding all over <em>my </em> bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Thoughts

No answer.

Weiss looked up, frown deepening, just in time to see a blur of black as her partner disappeared behind her makeshift curtains again.

“Ruby?”

“I found them growing on the cliff. I thought they were pretty…”

_Pretty and strong. Like you._

Ruby couldn't say that last part aloud, though.

Her voice petered out, and after a while Weiss let out a sigh before slumping into her own bed.

Silence fell.

It was broken, a few seconds later, by an unusually soft tone.

“…Next time, just take a picture of them okay? If it managed to grow somewhere that barren then it doesn’t deserve to be torn up and left to wilt in some idiot’s window.”

The ropes securing Ruby’s bed gave a guilt creak.

“I didn’t pick  _all_  of them.”

“Even so.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow as a breath of laughter drifted down from above.

“Okay princess.” A grumpy huff at the nickname only made Ruby smile even more. “It is hereby decreed that there will be no more picking flowers for Team RWBY!”

That was a bit much for Weiss to take silently.

“ _Team_  RWBY?  _You’re_ the only one who did any picking-!”

“G’night Weiss!”

Weiss’s lips pressed into a single irritated line as the sound of fake snores filled their room. Rolling over, she grumbled to herself.

_That insufferable little red-_

This time it was a petal that interrupted her.

It danced across the gap between bed and nightstand, pink hue translucent and ghostlike now that only the moonlight was left for illumination.

Tried fingers trapped the traveler as it drifted over Weiss’s pillow.

Even such a light hold was enough to bruise it and release a faintly alpine scent- Weiss breathed it in as her frown slowly faded away.

She still didn’t like the idea of such a hardy plant being uprooted for no reason, but it was true that a mere picture wouldn’t have done it justice.

And Ruby  _had_  meant well…

“Ruby?”

The false snores had stopped at some point.

With Yang and Blake out late for the night, the room felt both strangely empty and smaller, just her and her partner alone in the blue-black darkness.

Surely the dunce hadn’t managed to fall asleep that quickly-

“Yeah?”

Ruby didn’t sound anywhere close to sleeping.

“Weiss?”

Weiss bit her lip, scooping the flower petal into her palm as she tried to sort out a few words.

_‘The flowers actually are pretty. I glad you brought them.’_

_‘Why were you wandering out alone on the cliff? You knew Sun and Neptune would be visiting today-‘_

_‘I wasted half my afternoon trying to track you down, you little pest. Couldn’t you have at least answered my texts with more than a ‘I’m fine’?’_

Weiss was the last person to scold someone about wanting some space, some time on her own.

But being alone didn’t seem like much fun right now.

“Could you show me where you found the flowers?”

A pause and then,

“Right now?”

Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Yes Ruby. Let’s go running around Grimm infested cliffs alone, in the middle of the night, in nothing but our _night clothes_.”

"..."

“That was sarcasm, by the way.”

“Oh.”

Ruby laughed again, a bit shakily this time for some reason.

“R-right. Sure, um, we can go tomorrow if you want..?”

“Tomorrow it is then.”

_It’s a date!_

Weiss blinked.

The words were ringing in her head even though she had the distinct sensation of them having been heard, not thought.

_I must be dozing off. It’s only natural to be tired after all that walking around the school…_

_One way or another, Ruby always seems to find some way to exhaust me._

With a snort and a small smirk Weiss let her eyes drift shut. Cheerful humming from the top bunk soon filled the room, helping to lull her fast asleep.

_Good night, my insufferable little red dolt._

_…_

Ruby’s eyes snapped open wide in the darkness.

“Weiss?”

Her whisper was swallowed up by the night, nothing else stirring besides the leaves shushing outside their window.

Sounded like Weiss was already in dreamland.

Which was weird, because Ruby was  _sure_  she had heard…

Oh well.

Even if it had been just wishful thinking, it was still a pretty nice way to end the day.  

And then there was tomorrow to look forward to.

Tomorrow, and their thing that definite wasn’t a date but Ruby could think of it like one, at least for now, at least for tonight. Here in the shadows where no one could see her wistful smile… or her blush. 


End file.
